


Two Shades of Blue

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Smut, Multi, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, a teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Cerise Ryder and Evfra invite Tiran Kandros to Aya and into their lives.  It was supposed to be a one time only, but it turned into so much more.  (On temporary hiatus, so sorry guys)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new OT3 for Mass Effect Andromeda. It does help if you read a couple of fics before you read this one though they are completely not necessary. This story can function as a stand alone.
> 
> [Stress Relief](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12223008/chapters/27765672) is Kandros/Cerise Ryder. A bit of background about their initial relationship.
> 
> [The Serpent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11197500/chapters/25005543) is Evfra/Cerise Ryder. This is their main story (Two Shades of Blue takes place after this story is done but I won't spoil it for anyone). So this fic will help give an idea about how Cerise and Evfra came together.

“You want to bring a third into our bed?” Evfra rumbled warmly as he sat with Cerise in his apartment on Aya. She sat draped over his legs as they enjoyed some quiet downtime. He was growing used to what Cerise called _kinks_ but this wasn’t as far out there as she seemed to believe. Angaran couples would invite multiple partners into their intimacies if it was agreed upon by all parties. Polyamory was quite common in their culture, it gave a greater chance for reproduction and of protecting those that survived the kett. The kett swooped in and stole the angara, and the rest of the angara would absorb what was left of the family unit into theirs. The idea of sharing Ryder with someone else… The thought set his blood afire, to see another bringing her to pleasure while he watched. Evfra never thought of himself as a voyeur, but it seemed that he was learning many new things about himself with the human.

“If that’s all right? I’m not sure how angara feel about it, but if you’d rather not I understand.” Cerise rushed over her words. She didn’t want Evfra to think she wasn’t happy with him, it was the exact opposite! She’d long ago accepted her kinks for what they were, and she was finally happy to be with someone who accepted her for who she was. Kinks and all. This time she’d be open to a man or woman joining them, but there was a certain someone she’d be very interested in bringing in. Cerise would be happy if Evfra picked someone as well, but memories of stress relief tugged at her mind. The only uncertainty would be the other person.

“I’m not upset Cerise. It isn’t unheard of in angaran culture, and is more common than you seem to think.” Evfra assured her as he slid a hand to her cheek. She shifted so she was straddling his lap while a storm raged outside. The beaming smile that he was rewarded with was worth any price for him. It was so rare to see her so open and relaxed. “Who did you have in mind?”

“Who says I have anyone in mind?” Her cheeks puffed out in mock outrage, but he saw through the bluster. She hated being too predictable.

“You would never have brought it up if you didn’t. I know you Cerise Ryder.” Evfra grumbled as she huffed and crossed her arms. He pressed his forehead against hers as he stared into those entrancing silver eyes. He swallowed the chuckle at how easy she was to read now. Once he’d stopped trying to put her into an angaran mold and let her be herself, he was a lot better at reading her moods. He found himself able to read human expressions and body language since accepting that the petite human wasn’t going anywhere. He’d learned hers and it spilled over into his interactions with other humans.

“Okay. I do have someone in mind. I don’t know how he would react to the situation…” Cerise bit her lip and leaned in to whisper the name to Evfra. The name was familiar to him, but it struck him as odd that Cerise would choose this one. He was curious about why she would choose this person, and that it wasn’t a human intrigued him. A pleased rumble left his chest and Cerise grinned at him.

“Of course. We will discuss the boundaries for this, if it is to happen.” Evfra slid a hand down her back and up under her shirt. He brushed his thumb across the warm supple skin of her lower back. The rough texture of the scars there didn’t bother him, but he knew Cerise was still sensitive about them. They were a memory of a traumatic time for her. “Shall you send the invitation or shall I?” Evfra murmured as he brushed his lips across her collarbone. He suppressed the self-satisfied smirk against her skin as he felt the groan that vibrated against his chest. His teeth nipped the skin there and her head fell back in surrender.

“I’ll, ah, I’ll ask him.” Cerise groaned as her head fell back. Evfra was massaging her lower back, allowing the bioelectric current to help ease the tension there. His mouth was sinful as it moved over her skin while his hands slid over her ribcage to cup her breasts in his hands.

“Good. Now come here.” Evfra rumbled as he pulled Cerise down to nip at her bottom lip as her hips ground against his. Cerise cried out as heat flashed through her body as his hands squeezed her breasts. She didn’t need a slow build up, and her hands freed his straining erection from his pants. A soft, needy moan spilled from her chest as she ran a hand over his cock. She needed him to be inside of her, stretching her and filling her. Cerise let go of him to shimmy one leg out of her panties before climbing back on his lap. He seemed to understand without words what she needed, and he filled her with one thrust. Her head rolled back and he leaned forward to nip at the skin there. His teeth just a bit harsher this time, they both liked it when things got rough between them.

Evfra murmured against her neck as she rolled her hips. Angara didn’t have a bare neck like the Milky Way species did, and he’d found out this was a sensitive spot on her. The sounds she made when he licked or gently bit the skin there would shoot straight to his cock. Humans, at least Cerise, were as responsive as angara when it came to sex. He found that she had no shame when it came to anything sexual, and embraced it wholeheartedly. It was one of the things he loved about her.

Her moans filled his ears as he felt her inner muscles squeeze him. She was close and he knew just how to bring her over. His hand threaded through her hair and he pulled hard. The mewling sound she made sent heat lancing down his spine and he felt his own orgasm building low in his belly. He clenched his jaw as he fought for control, he would never find his own completion without feeling her fall apart around him. Evfra leaned over and bit her shoulder while his thumb pressed against her bundle of nerves between her legs. He felt her come apart around him, his name echoing in the room from her screams. She collapsed against him, her hands running over his head in a soothing gesture. His hands gentled on her body, stroking to soothe rather than inflame as he knew she was hypersensitive after orgasm.

“Hmmm.” Her lips brushed his jaw and he let out a soft grumble in his chest. He wasn’t normally vocal in his pleasure but she brought out a side of him he’d kept restrained. It was a freeing feeling to release his inner inhibitions and know that his partner could not only withstand them, but embrace them whole heartedly.

“Send your invitation to this Tiran Kandros then Cerise. Invite them to Aya and we will see how he will react to your proposition.” Evfra murmured against her forehead. Cerise grinned at him and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. The question would be if Kandros would be open to the suggestion. She’d get her answers soon as she would send the email in the morning to invite the head of Nexus security to Aya.


	2. Chapter 2

Kandros glanced around the bustling docking port on Aya’s capital city. He scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck as he wondered what the hell he was doing. A week prior he’d received the email from a person he’d never thought he’d hear from again. Not since his promotion and her exile from the Nexus. That was still a bitter pill as he hadn’t been there to help stop the exile, even more so now that he knew _why_ she’d been exiled. He knew Tann hated the krogan but he didn’t think he’d exile the Pathfinder’s daughter for speaking up for them. Kandros shook his head in amazement at how much restraint Cerise showed in not punching the director’s lights out. The turian knew for a fact that the men and women on the Nexus militia and security teams would not have raised their weapons to her, no matter the order from the director. They had too much respect for her and for her father.

Which brought the email back into his mind. He couldn’t really understand why she’d invite him to Aya of all places, but it seemed to be the most neutral of places. Kandros could imagine the chaos his visit would cause on Kadara. A small vacation seemed to be prudent given all that he’d dealt with. Clearing out that lab on the Nexus had been a pain in the ass, it had been rigged with explosives that even Kesh’s engineers had trouble deactivating. The battle with the Archon had been harrowing since the kett bastard had taken the Hyperion. Meridian would have been a good choice to meet at but Cerise probably wasn’t comfortable there yet. His mind thought back to receiving the email with the invitation to Aya.

It was a surprise to find out how infamous she was in the cluster now. Second only to the Charlatan in power on Kadara, she was one of the most influential players on Kadara. Mayor Tate sent him reports about the mercenaries tipping off their scouts or the soldiers coming across the charred remains of a battlefield just outside of the outpost. Kandros knew that the Pathfinder made a deal with the Charlatan, and he didn’t entirely trust that one, but he did trust Cerise Ryder. That one kept her word when it was given freely.

The constant thrum of conversation and activity broke him from his thoughts. Kandros looked up at the projected images on the walls and chuckled at the messages there. It was just like the military recruiting programs, even if the Archon was defeated the kett were still a threat. He looked down at his omni-tool and brought up the email she’d sent him.

 **CR:** _Kandros! Now that the entire war is over and Tann is practically bursting a blood vessel at being polite to me, why not catch up on old times? I promise I won’t bite. Drop by the marketplace on Aya’s capital when you get a chance. The Resistance and embassy are there so you’ll get to see how the alliance with the angara is going first hand. Besides, when was the last time you got off that space station and breathed real air without something shooting at you? Think about it and let me know._

Kandros had replied that he’d meet with her on Aya when he got a chance to clear his schedule and delegate. There wasn’t a lot to do on the Nexus now that most of the threats were gone. Sajax was a competent leader and agreed to take over his duties for a week while he went to tour the cluster. He hadn’t told her where he was going but that he could be reached on his omni-tool. Sajax had practically kicked him off the station, telling him that he needed this vacation more than anyone she knew of. The others had agreed, only Tann had voiced some objections to it. He’d ignored the salarian and left the Nexus militia in capable talons. Sajax ran a tight ship, even tighter than he did if he was being honest.

Now that he was here on Aya he felt lost. He was used to having a purpose, turians weren’t known for being a culture of leisure. His omni-tool pinged at him and he glanced at it. He ignored the stares of the angaran people around him, turians were still a curiosity to them even after interacting for almost seven months. Kandros couldn’t believe it had almost been two years since they arrived in Andromeda.

**CR:** _Meet me at the bar in the marketplace. You can’t miss it, trust me._

He lowered his arm and strode towards the marketplace. There were helpful signs in Galactic Standard to help him navigate, but it seemed to be a straight line. The sound of raised voices drew him and he thought he recognized one of them. He turned the corner and fought to keep his balance as a cursing body was tossed against his legs. He looked down into familiar storm cloud grey eyes sparking with anger that morphed to delight at seeing him.

“Kandros! You made it!” Cerise grinned as she looked up at the turian. She scrambled to her feet and the three angaran men started towards her glowering at her.

“Ryder.” Kandros cupped her elbow as she stumbled slightly. He hoped she wasn’t inebriated, that would make the fight that was brewing more difficult.

“Wait.” One of the angaran men paused at hearing the turian speak. They looked at one another. “Blonde, grey eyes, and answers to Ryder.” They watched as the small human snatched her elbow away and whirled to face them.

“Keep going.” Her arms crossed as the realization dawned on them.

“ _Skkut._ ” They retreated as Cerise stalked towards them.

“Ryder. They’re gone.” Kandros stood next to her and looked down and saw the petulant look on her face.

“They were insulting the Resistance.” More specifically, they were calling Evfra’s judgment into question since he was linked to working with exiles from Kadara. And they were calling her and Evfra vicious names. It had taken three of them to take her down and the bartender slid her another drink, _tavum_ free.

“Is that really all it was?” Kandros asked quietly as they leaned against the counter. She glanced up at him with those eyes of hers dancing with something akin to mischief.

“Maybe not. You know me though, I never turn down a fight.” Cerise silently counted down the seconds until her omni-tool pinged. No doubt it contained a blistering message about respecting the angaran laws regarding the common people. Evfra was insufferable when he was in his “working” mode.

“Right. And Tann’s a lovable teddy bear.” Cerise laughed and coughed as she choked on her drink. “I knew I had a deadly wit, but don’t make it literal Ryder.” She pushed at his shoulder as he ordered a dextro-friendly drink. He was pleased the bar stocked at least a small supply since there were turians in the embassy.

Cerise rolled her eyes as Kandros sipped at his drink. It was good to see him again, they had never been close but he was one of the few who remembered those dark days on waking up in Andromeda. They stood in comfortable silence as her omni-tool pinged again. This time it was a call from her brother. She grumbled under her breath about the pitfalls of being related to the Pathfinder. Kandros snickered as he heard her and turned his eyes to watch her conversation.

“What do you want Colin? I’m not running any more missions with you.” Cerise warned ahead of time. She leaned back and listened as he told her he’d be on Aya in a few days and wanted to catch up. “I won’t promise anything but send a message when you land.” Colin grinned and disconnected the call. Kandros finished his drink and turned to look at Cerise.

“Why don’t you take me on a tour? You seem to know the city well. We can catch up on old times then.” Then he would figure out where he’d be staying. Deep down there was the hope that her invitation included other things, they’d had fantastic chemistry before the revolt had happened.

“Sure! Come on. It’s still not quite Milky Way friendly, but the vendors learned to appreciate our galaxy’s credits.” He shortened his stride to match hers as they made it through the marketplace. He watched as she chatted with one of the more outgoing merchants there and the female angara glanced at him with a grin. He tried not to shift under her gaze as he still wasn’t quite used to how direct angara were. They continued on to the embassy after a short look at the stalls. The asari ambassador welcomed him and the governor’s aide realized just who was visiting. Rialla welcomed Kandros openly but spared a suspicious glance at Cerise. It hit him just how others viewed her because of her status in the Initiative.

“Ryder, you can’t just invite the head of the Nexus militia to Aya without notifying anyone.” Cerise turned her head and ignored the man. Her thinned lips and annoyed look in her eyes broadcast her thoughts: _watch me._

“Evfra knows.” Her arms crossed under her chest and the stiff set of her shoulders braced for an argument but the aide simply sighed and shook his head.

“The governor isn’t going to be happy.” Cerise scoffed at the man.

“When has she been happy since I came here? But tell Shie not to worry. I plan to head out and back to Kadara once the week is up.” He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as did Rialla. The turian looked between the two and saw the smile threatening to break on Cerise’s face. Did no one remember that it was Cerise the Archon had kidnapped in his attempts to take over Heleus?

“I wanted to see the Resistance while I was here.” Kandros broke the silence which had grown slightly awkward for the angara and asari as Cerise was perfectly happy to let it continue. Rialla turned and beamed at him. “I meant, Ryder can show me the Resistance. She’s allied with them, isn’t she? They’re not likely to be on guard and I can see the real Resistance.”

“I highly doubt that.” The aide murmured and quieted at the glare Cerise sent his way. Rialla’s open mouth quickly closed as she realized she wasn’t winning this argument. She was dying to know the connection between the two and remembered that Cerise Ryder had been high on the Nexus security team before her exile. If she hadn’t been exiled, she likely would have taken over the head of the security. She and Kandros had likely fought together at some point. Bonds forged through blood and war were some of the strongest.

“Sure. We’ll head there next.” Cerise turned and headed for the door. She didn’t look back, confident that he was going to follow. It was a leader’s pace, and it told Kandros more than he thought Cerise knew.

“This is the infamous Resistance huh?” Kandros looked up at the building and his eyes saw the blue angaran man standing in the window. Their gazes met for a brief second before the other man turned away. Kandros knew Evfra, they’d worked together before with APEX. He liked and respected the work that Evfra had done to build the Resistance into the efficient army it was. He _did_ wonder how a human exile from Kadara struck up an alliance with the leader of the angaran Resistance. He spoke his thoughts to her as they headed up the stairs to the meeting room.

“That is quite the story actually.” Cerise grinned as her eyes shone with amusement. “It began because he originally asked another human to infiltrate a brothel to get one of his agents out. This agent normally would be expendable, but she had valuable information about that kett facility on Voeld.” Kandros let out a low trill at the rest of the story. There was a lot more to it he was sure, but Cerise wasn’t willing to share just yet. Kandros was still Initiative and her suspicion about the organization was no secret.

“And here we are. The center of the action, so to speak.” Cerise grinned as the door slid open. The AI hooked up to the wall opened the glowing orb that could be called an eye and pinned its gaze on Cerise.

“Ah, the tiny angry one. I am saddened to see you still yet live.”

“And I’m still sad to see you haven’t fried your circuits from boredom yet.”

“There is always tomorrow.” It closed its eye again and went into a sleep. Kandros watched the entire exchange with mild amusement. The banter sounded routine and the two tolerated each other. The angara in the room looked up briefly and went back to their duties as they noticed the blonde human. They gave him a curious look but none were willing to speak up and draw Ryder’s attention. He noticed that the atmosphere was more at ease here and they were friendly to her.

“Evfra is looking for you. Something about a bar brawl?” A purple angaran woman patted her shoulder in sympathy.

“He’s always looking to give me a lecture. Best make yourself scarce. It should only be my ears that get blistered Shani.” Cerise flashed an impish grin at the woman who laughed at the humor.

“I told him what the bartender relayed. That should hopefully temper the lecture you’re about to endure.” Shani patted her shoulder once more before taking Ryder’s advice.

“Should I be scared?” Kandros asked as Shani disappeared through the doorway. Cerise shook her head and grinned.

“Nah. Evfra’s mostly just bluster when it comes to lectures.” Cerise waved her hand dismissively as she stepped into the central room where Evfra was discussing plans with the Moshae. The elder angara turned and a smile broke on her face as she saw the human.

“Ryder. I’m glad you paid a visit. I heard about the brawl in the marketplace. Don’t let it bother you. I know you’d never start a fight unnecessarily.” The Moshae chuckled at the cough behind her interrupted her stream of words. Cerise bit back a smile at the banter. “Tiran Kandros, head of Nexus Security. Before you leave I’d love to get a chance to speak with you.”

Kandros nodded his head politely at the angara. “Of course.” The Moshae was the new ambassador for the species in Heleus. Her word was powerful and he wanted to make a good impression on her. Tann likely would ruin whatever good will he could accrue. His blue eyes turned to the leader of the Resistance that stood by the window. There was some undercurrent he wasn’t picking up on. Kandros watched as Cerise strode up to the big angara, her head barely came up to his shoulder as well. There was no fear or nervousness in her gait or body language.

“Lecture me later. You have a guest.” Cerise held up a hand to interrupt whatever lecture he was about to deliver and he glared at her before turning to Kandros.

“Tiran Kandros. Welcome to Aya and the angaran Resistance.”


	3. Chapter 3

Evfra knew a delaying tactic when one was presented to him. Cerise knew full well that he couldn’t treat her differently in front of the soldiers. There were already rumors about their relationship, he couldn’t let the loose tongues damage the Resistance. A sentiment she shared and so did her best to toe the line while on Aya. The bartender had sent him the report about what the other three angara men were saying and it made his blood boil. He shoved it aside to deal with later.

His blue eyes assessed the turian in front of him. Evfra was an admitted xenophile, he found himself attracted to the different species of the Milky Way. The krogan were an exception as he respected their capabilities in battle but found them far too rough for his liking. The salarians did not have sex drives, and Evfra respected that in a species. Turians were oddities but he found the colors they adorned themselves with pleasing to the eye, and the majority carried themselves with confidence. The angara admitted that it was how a person carried themselves that truly attracted him to them. This turian carried himself like a leader, shoulders held high, the back as straight as a turian’s could get, and the confident air about him. They’d worked together before for APEX and taking down strategic kett footholds. He’d found that Kandros was a pleasant, no nonsense type. Evfra liked interacting with the pale turian, and he admitted the thought to ask him to join them may have crossed his mind prior to Cerise bringing it up. He’d been unsure as to how she’d feel about another in their bed, but it should not have come as a surprise that she would be open to the possibility. He wondered if the turian knew just how open Ryder was to almost all things sexual.

A flicker of something akin to nervousness flashed through the other man’s blue eyes. They followed Cerise as she left his side to chat with Tresha who had made an appearance. Evfra wondered how the turian would react to knowing he and Cerise were in a relationship. Would he take a step back? Or did his culture also embrace triads? He saw the desire flash across those blue eyes as Cerise stretched her arms out, lifting the tank top to reveal her waist, and saw how quickly he covered it when the human turned to face him. Interesting.

“Ryder. Have you shown your guest his accommodations for this stay on Aya?” Evfra turned his head to the side and glanced at Cerise. Her shoulders stiffened slightly and she whipped her head around to face him. He’d caught her off guard with the question. It sent a pleased rumble in his chest. The woman was damned difficulty to throw off balance and now it was a game.

“That was next.” She grumbled as she went back over to Kandros. Evfra shook his head and waved them off. He had meetings to attend to and would be by later. He sent off a message to Cerise and kept his grin to himself. **EdT** : _Have fun._

“Enjoy your stay Tiran Kandros. I apologize that I am unable to take more time off to show you around Aya.”

“Don’t worry. Jaal is coming in a few days.” Evfra winced as he felt a headache coming on at her words. If Jaal was coming back to Aya that meant… His eyes met hers and the devilish smile on her face told him she’d done it on purpose.

“And your brother as well? Stars save us all.” He heard the faint snort from the turian and felt his own lips turn upwards. It seems Kandros understood his trepidation regarding the Ryder twins together. The twins together formed a maelstrom of trouble. Governor Shie preferred some notification if both Ryders were going to be in the same location.

“Don’t worry.” Cerise waved her hand dismissively at him. “I’ve got business in Kadara at the end of the week. So I’ll be gone before Colin gets here.”

“I always worry.” Cerise snorted and laughed at him before she looked up at the turian and told him she’d show him where he could bunk at for the visit. Evfra watched them leave the room and turned back to his paperwork.

“Is he always that intense?” Kandros asked as he and Cerise wound their way through a residential street. Kandros rubbed the back of his neck as he remembered the way Evfra had studied him while they were in the headquarters. It had been unnerving but not unpleasant. Kandros didn’t get the feeling that Evfra was measuring him up as a threat, but the turian wasn’t able to pinpoint what it was for.

“Who Evfra? Yeah. Pretty much.” Kandros shook his head and bumped into Ryder as she came to an abrupt stop. His hand grabbed her shoulder to steady her and her skin was so soft. He remembered this from the time before the revolts. Memories assaulted him of their time together and he quickly banished them. It was rude to fantasize about one’s host. “This one.” They went up the stairs and into the building. Kandros looked around at the room they entered. It was a very open layout. The entryway fed off into what looked like a kitchen area, a dining area, and a living area. There were stairs that he assumed went up to the bedrooms. He didn’t have to duck. Kandros noticed the angara weren’t that much shorter than turians, so it made sense their housing would be open enough for his species.

“How did you score these kinds of rooms?” He winced as soon as the words left his mouth. That did not come out right. Cerise laughed as she saw his expression.

“Weird huh? It’s a secret.” Cerise grinned and winked at him while putting a finger to her lips. Those plump, pink lips that had felt good around his… He cut his thoughts off before they went _any_ further. Spirits, had it been that long since he’d had sex with anyone? Kandros rumbled at her blatant teasing. Kandros set his bag down in front of the couch and noticed the wide windows facing the Aya marketplace. Cerise told him there were dextro friendly foods for him in the kitchen and showed him upstairs. There were three rooms in the upstairs, and he peered into the room she indicated he could have.

“Who live in the other two?” Kandros turned his head to watch her as she moved. Ryder moved easily through the apartment and he waited to see if she’d tell him the truth. The apartment smelled strongly of the Resistance leader. He had scented it on Cerise earlier but he didn’t want to say anything. Kandros wondered what his presence meant on Aya, and he found himself intensely curious about Cerise’s invitation. He remembered their stress relief sessions back on the Nexus fondly and he regretted that their time had ended abruptly. There really hadn’t been anyone he trusted as much, aside from Sajax and he wasn’t the lieutenant’s type.

“I live in that one. Evfra lives in that one.” Cerise jerked her thumb towards the different rooms. His thoughts must have shown on his face because the human grinned. “I know turians are known for their heightened sense of smell. Kinda figured you could smell his scent here.” Kandros stepped up to Cerise, stopping when he was only a few inches from her.

“Why did you invite me here Ryder?” Kandros felt his sub vocals rumbling at the hope she called him here for something else. Turians had loose views on sex. Sex was sex. Kandros wondered if the angara had similar views. Turians would also welcome more than one into the bedroom so long as all partners were fine with it, it was just sex. The low growl erupted from his chest as she placed her hand on his chest. She slid it up to his neck, pressing her fingers between the plates there. He let out a rumble that resembled a big cat’s purr and he leaned into the touch. Her sharp intake of breath drew his attention and he found himself staring into her stormy eyes.

“I _may_ have had some ulterior motives when I invited you here. If you’re not comfortable with it Kandros, I can set you up in a nice hotel room for your stay here. No harm, no foul.” Cerise murmured as his hands ghosted up her sides. Her back arched as he grazed the side of her breasts.

“Hmm. You know my views on sex Ryder. The question is, how does he feel?” Kandros knew it would be hard to pull away, but he wasn’t willing to cross a line like that. Cerise tilted her head back to look up at him. Her eyes scanned his face and she broke out into a grin.

“He’s fine with it. You wouldn’t have been allowed on Aya otherwise.” Cerise’s lips pressed to his chest, and he swore he could feel it through the armor. The memory of what her lips could do crashed through his mind and he let out an involuntary groan. He pushed her against the wall, relishing the sound she made when he pushed a thigh between hers.

“Turians aren’t shy about triads. It’s not exactly commonplace in our culture but it’s accepted. Even more so outside of Hierarchy space.” Kandros dragged a claw down the side of her neck, stopping at the dip between her breasts. The sight of the reddened skin set his teeth on edge, in a good way. He felt her heart pounding beneath his finger, and it filled him with a heady sensation of power. “What’s the matter Ryder?” His mandibles fluttered against her cheek as he dipped his head towards her shoulder. He tugged at her tank top with his talon, seeing if she’d go with it or let the shirt rip. The sound of rending fabric seemed to reverberate through the room as he cut through the simple cotton of her tank top. He pinned her with a look and a charged second of silence passed between them.

“Hell Kandros. You know I like it rough.” Cerise laughed as she looked down at her shirt. The material parted and black lace covered flesh was revealed. She tilted her head up and grinned at him before she reached for him. Her hands tugged down his head as she stood on her toes to brush her lips across his mouth plates, her tongue sweeping out. He’d never understood the human’s fascination with kissing until Ryder showed him the benefits to it. He pulled his mouth away to nip at her shoulder. One hand dove under her shirt, skimming over skin that felt like silk. Her hands deftly released the clasps on his armor, letting it drop on the ground at their feet. It was good to see she either hadn’t forgotten how to do it. His other hand ran over her neck and up into her hair.

Her smell was different. She once smelled of a sweet Earth flower she’d called gardenia and sweat. Her scent now seemed to be tinged with darkness. Gun oil, sweat, and a sultry scent that reminded him of a flower from Eos. It reflected the change in her. It also sent heat straight to his groin, that scent packed a punch. He groaned as her hands drew the undersuit down his body, he finished tugging it off and kicked it away. Her nails dragged across his waist as she nibbled at his mandible. He nuzzled at her throat as he hissed at the searing heat left in the wake of her nails. His groin plates shifted and he was close to sliding out of his sheath before she was even naked.

“You’re overdressed.” Kandros pulled the tank top over her head and tugged her bra off along with it. He filled his hands with the warm, familiar weight of her breasts. Blue eyes took in the new scars left on her body. They were drawn to the one on her shoulder, his tongue traced over it as he nipped the skin next to it. She moaned low and deep in her chest as he pinched her nipples. Her skin was marred by red marks from his teeth and plates, but he found it sent a ripple of heat through him. His hands were impatient as they jerked her pants down. The muscles in her abdomen trembled against his talon as it traced the edge of her lacy panties. She sucked in a breath when he hooked it underneath the elastic waistband and jerked down. The coppery tang hit his nose as his talon nicked her skin, blood welling on her skin. The sharp cry had Kandros teetering on the edge of his control. The lace fell down her legs with a simple shimmy of her hips. His finger brushed against her center, finding it warm and welcoming. Her body seemed to grasp his finger, drawing it further inside. This was a very human thing, and asari too, as turians self-lubricated. His cock slid out, hot and hard against her stomach as he dipped his finger into her body.

The low drawn out moan from Ryder had him fighting for patience. He slid two fingers into her as he let his palm brush against that little bundle of nerves between her legs. Her fingers dug into his upper arms as she rolled her hips against his hand. “Just fuck me already Kandros. I want your cock inside me.” Cerise groaned and he felt her nails biting into his flesh. Her demand broke the fine thread on his control. His hand slid out of her and grabbed her hips, lifting her and pinned her against the wall. His talons dug into her hips, breaking the skin there. Her legs eagerly wrapped around his waist as she rolled her hips against his erection. The slide of his rock-hard cock against her slick folds was his undoing. With a growl, he pushed into her with one thrust, hilting himself fully.

“Oh Gods. That feels amazing.” Cerise groaned against his neck as he pressed his forehead to her shoulder. It felt too good. Kandros moved his hips with a quick snap, his plates slapping against her ass. “Fuck!” He knew this angle would have his groin plates rubbing against her clit, and it drove her wild. Her nails couldn’t penetrate his skin, but damned if she didn’t give it her best shot. They raked over the sensitive skin of his neck before her eager fingers found the one spot underneath his fringe that sent heat spinning through his system. He’d forgotten how good it felt with her fingers there.

“Ryder.” Kandros bent his head to her shoulder, nibbling the skin there as he thrust up into her body. “I know you’re close.” His tongue traced her ear and her whimper had warmth blooming in his chest. Cerise threw back her head and he knew the exact moment her orgasm hit her. He felt her muscles squeeze him as her back bowed. His name spilled from her lips as she came over the edge for him. Kandros groaned and slammed into her one more time. His orgasm pulsed through him, he sunk his teeth into her shoulder. Her legs tightened on his waist as a loud, piercing cry was ripped from her throat. Kandros lifted his head up and saw the marks on Cerise’s shoulder, the red blood pooling there.

“Shit Ryder. I’m sorry.” His sub vocals rumbled unhappily as he saw the marks on her body. Surprise flickered through him at her laugh.

“You’re sweet. You didn’t hurt me.” She leaned up and her lips glided over his cheek in a whisper soft kiss. Her legs slid down and he released her hips.

“Is there medigel around here?” Cerise looked up at him with an inscrutable look but it melted into a smile.

“It is here.” The deep, throaty voice rolled over them. Cerise turned her head and her smile widened. Kandros whirled, alarm skittering down his spine until he saw who it was. Evfra de Tershaav stood at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Even Kandros could see the need simmering in the angara’s eyes. Cerise obviously spoke the truth about their relationship. Evfra held up the packet of ointment and straightened as he strolled over to the two of them.

“Evfra.” Cerise smiled up at him as he stopped in front of them. Sapphire eyes darted from Cerise to him. Kandros felt his mandibles flutter at the piercing look. Spirits, did all angara have such an intense gaze? He had to start paying more attention to the newcomers instead of assessing their potential to be risks to the Nexus. Kandros was surprised to find there was no awkwardness in the air, even he felt relaxed in the atmosphere. The angara were known to be free with their emotions and there was no anger in Evfra’s eyes or his body language.

“Have you had dinner?” Kandros started as he realized that Evfra was talking to him. He shook his head and the angara sent a pointed look at the human. “It is rude to not attend to your guests.” Cerise wrinkled her nose and bit back her retort with a wicked grin on her lips. Evfra groaned and ran a hand down his face, his expression said that he knew what she was going to say. Kandros snorted in amusement and grabbed up his undersuit.

“Cerise. Go fix dinner for your guest.” Evfra grumbled at her and she huffed before pulling on a tank top and disappearing down the stairs after grabbing the medigel out of his hand. The amazement must’ve showed on his face because Evfra laughed. “She is easy to figure out once you know her.”

“This truly is all right with you?” Kandros felt the nerves lick at his spine. He didn’t like treading on anyone’s territory. Evfra waved a hand dismissively.

“It is. In our culture, it is not unheard of for someone to take on multiple partners so long as all parties agree to it. We discussed it at length before she issued the invitation to you.” Evfra assured Kandros who relaxed at hearing the words.

“It isn’t common in our culture but it’s not taboo. It’s an accepted practice, especially when it is outside of our home world.” Kandros explained as he pulled up the undersuit but debated putting on his armor. Evfra scooped up the armor along with the turian and deposited them in the guest room he had been assigned.

“I am, ah, sorry about hurting her.” Kandros hurriedly explained but Evfra shook his head with a soft chuckle.

“I am well aware of her preferences in bed. You did nothing that she didn’t enjoy. You are still standing after all.” Kandros chuckled as he understood the words not spoken. If he’d done something Cerise didn’t like, she’d have laid him out. Remembering that sparring session from the Nexus, Kandros believed it. Crazy human could hit like a krogan when she got into a fight. Evfra looked over at the turian with an assessing gaze. “You are welcome in my home. I will welcome you into the bed I share with Ryder. If you were not welcome then you would not be here. So be at ease.” Evfra told him. Kandros nodded and they heard Cerise calling from downstairs.

“She’s impatient.” Kandros chuckled and Evfra grunted in response. Kandros wondered how the week would play out. He was clearly welcome here and he intended to enjoy his time on Aya with Ryder and Evfra.


	4. On Hiatus

Hey guys! StarGazerGamer here! Two Shades of Blue is officially on a temporary hiatus. I'm going to try and get some more chapters written before I publish them here. I'm struggling to get my motivation back for a lot of things thanks to real life issues. So sorry that I have to do this, but I want to deliver the best content I can! So here's to hoping it comes back quickly!


End file.
